Factions and the Sorcerers Stone
by dauntlessquiddich
Summary: What if Hogwarts was made out of the 5 factions? What if the Divergent characters had to help Harry Potter fight and defeat Voldemort? What if everyone started Hogwarts at age 16? I'm awful at summaries. You'll find out more about the story if you read this fanfic. Fourtris, Hinny, Romione, and Sheke. This will have spoilers for Divergent and HP and the Sorcerers Stone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Welcome to this fanfiction. I wouldn't recommend reading if you haven't read Divergent or Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone. This chapter is mostly just an introduction. The real story will start next chapter. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own divergent or Harry Potter **

Harry-

Today is the day. I got a letter from a so-called 'magic school' called Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry earlier in the summer. A man named Hagrid took me to get my school supplies on my birthday at the very end of July. It is now September 1st. School starts today. I have to get on a train called the Hogwarts express on platform 9 3/4 at 11 o'clock at Kings Cross Station. There is no platform 9 3/4. I don't know how I'm going to get onto the platform. My parents are dead. Supposedly, they got killed by the greatest dark wizard ever, Lord Voldemort. Most wizards fear that name. I don't get it. I've lived with my aunt and uncle for 10 years, ever since I was 1 year old because my parents died and I have no other living family. I wouldn't really count the Dursley's as 'family' though. They've treated me like I was invisible for 15 years. Until a few weeks ago, I slept in the cupboard under the stairs. I didn't know I was a wizard until a few weeks ago. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never mentioned magic. I've always been forbidden to ask questions or talk about anything realistic. I was told that my parents died in a car crash, the same car crash that gave me the strange lightning bolt-shaped scar on my forehead. I wake up to Aunt Petunia pounding on my door telling me if I wanted to get to the train I would have to be ready to leave in a 1/2 hour. I spring out of bed and get ready.

Tobias-

I'm out of bed early today. It's September 1st. I start my third year at Hogwarts today. Hogwarts is my home. I stay there during winter and Easter breaks. I can't stay home. Here, my father beats me. His name is Marcus Eaton and he is the leader of one of the four houses, Slytherin. The four houses are Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. He is a muggle and is even madder that I leave to a magic school during the year so when I am home during the summer, I get beaten even more than I used to. At school I'm in the Dauntless house. We honor bravery. The other factions are Erudite, who honor knowledge, Abnegation, who honor selflessness, Candor, who honor honesty, and Amity, who honor kindness. To cover up some of the scars on my back, I got a tattoo of all the factions and some Dauntless flames on my back during second year. We have those options at Dauntless. We can get tattoos, train for fights, pretty much we fan do whatever we want, as long as we wear our black robes. All of the factions have. A color they have to wear. Dauntless has black robes. Amity has yellow and red robes. Candor ha black and white. Erudite has blue. Abnegation has grey. I would hate to be Abnegation. They have to wear such plain clothes to not attract attention to each other. They can't even look at themselves in the mirror. They are so nice to people. I could never do that. We even have a great tower. It has a chasm, dormitories, 2 for each year and boys and girls are in different dormitories, we have training rooms, and a pit, the main center of life at Dauntless. The Dauntless are the reckless ones who have not a care I'm the world. Dauntless also has the best quiddich team. I'm the keeper for Dauntless. I joined the team last year. No first years get onto the team. They're not even allowed their own broomsticks. I mean, some Dauntless first years do, but were Dauntless. We don't follow the rules. This is my home. I have friends, Shauna and Zeke. Shauna's little sis and Zeke's little bro are starting today. I don't have any siblings. My mother died when she was having her second kid, and the child died shortly after. I was left alone to get abused by my father. I only have to deal with him for 2 months of the year now. I look at the clock. It's 6:34 AM. I have to leave for Kings Cross in 4 hours. I live only about 3 miles away from the station, so I walk. I don't even say goodbye to my father. He can't contact me at school. He doesn't understand owl post. That's a good thing. 6:35. I get to leave soon. I've been waiting for this for 2 months.

Tris-

School starts today. I'm a first year and I can't wait to be sorted into a faction, go to classes, meet other wizards and witches. I grew up in a wizarding family. Everyone in my family was in Abnegation. My brother, Caleb, and I are probably next. I don't think I would fit into Abnegation very well. I don't think I'm selfless enough. It's different for Caleb. He's naturally selfless. He doesn't need to even try at all. I've tried my entire life to be selfless enough, but it hasn't worked. Living in a family that's all been Abnegation, everything has been very plain and boring. I don't even think we own a mirror. If we do, it's locked away somewhere. We can't do anything that might be considered selfish. We even have to eat really boring food. I know I won't stay in Abnegation. I've tried my whole life to be selfless enough, I just never have. There's no way Caleb will be anything but Abnegation. He's 10 months older than me, so he's still 16, also. We will both be choosing at Hogwarts tomorrow. You get your faction by the sorting hat being placed on your head and it reads your thoughts. It tells you quietly what faction you belong in, quiet enough that no one but you can hear. Then you go to the choosing bowls and cut your hand. You join a faction by letting your blood drip into one of the bowls. I am looking forward to being my own person and being free from the selfless ways. I am ready to go to Hogwarts. I am ready to leave my family.

Hermione-

I was at most surprised when I got a letter from Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry to study magic for seven years there. I have a non-magic family. I didn't even know that magic existed, let alone me being a Witch. My parents were of course, very happy for me. They took me to go shopping in Diagon Alley, to get my school supplies. I hear some people from wizarding families calling us "muggles" and me a "mudblood". Of course, I don't know what that means, but by the tone they were saying it in, it was an insult. I don't care though. I will show them that I am not weak. I will be at the top if the class. I will be ahead and better than every witch or wizard from wizard families. I couldn't sleep last night. I'm too excited for the start of school. Nervous too. What if they decide that I can't learn magic because my family isn't wizards? I'm supposed to get on the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 and 3/4. I've been to Kings Cross, multiple times and there is no Platform 9 and 3/4. I honestly don't know what I am going to do. Maybe I'll find a wizard family getting on the platform to help me.

Ron-

I finally get to go to Hogwarts today. I've been waiting to go ever since my oldest brother, Bill left. I have 6 siblings. 5 of them are older than me. They're all my brothers. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George. Then I have my little sister Ginny. All of my family has been in Dauntless. That's where I want to be. I feel I would let my family down if I got sorted into any other faction. You can pick whatever faction you want, despite what the sorting hat tells you. It is just best to go in the faction the hat tells you. It's where you really belong. I'm going to choose what the hat tells me to. I want to be where I belong- where I fit in. Living in a family of 9 and being one of the middle kids never has anything just about you. If I got sorted into, lets say, Amity, I would be different and special. I would be noticed. If I got sorted into Dauntless like the rest of my family, I wouldn't let them down and if I ever needed anything, I could talk to my brothers. The different factions aren't supposed to socialize much. Headmaster Professor Dumbledore would prefer not to have to deal with fights amongst the different factions. Most of the time, they don't agree with each other. They all blame the Purity War on different things. Dauntless and Amity are most unalike. Amity blame the war on anger and honor happiness and peace. Dauntless blame the war on cowardice and honor bravery and they have a lot of violence. They are pretty different factions. They have most of the fights. Dauntless are in 90% of the arguments and fights in the entire school. Dumbledore wants to avoid that. My mom calls, letting me know it's time to get ready to go. Maybe I'll make some new friends, some who don't just think of me as 'Percy's younger brother' or 'the twin's younger brother'. Everyone knows Fred and George. They are the biggest prank pullers in the school. I get out of bed to go to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- hi guys. Here's Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy. Since last chapter was really just an introductory to the story, the real story starts here. **

**I know I'm asking a huge favor here, but can you please read my other fanfiction, One Choice Can Create You and review it? I have no idea of what to put in the next chapter. I don't want the fanfic to start getting boring. Any ideas will be appreciated and I will thank you in the authors notes. Thank you if you do. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything. Not Divergent. Not Harry Potter. Not any of the characters. Not nothing. **

**And now, now, for the story. **

Harry-

I stand in front of Platform 9 and Platform 10. Uncle Vernon was right. There is no Platform 9 and 3/4. I look at my ticket again to make sure I didn't misread it, but it still says Platform 9 and 3/4. I sigh and stand there wondering what to do until a family of redheads with trunks similar to mine, muttering something about annoying muggles. I know they must be going to Hogwarts too.

"Excuse me!" I speak up. The person who looks like their mother turns to me.

"Hello dear. First time at Hogwarts too? It's Ron's first year too." She motions to one of her sons.

"Hi. I was wondering how you get onto the Platform."

"Oh, you just walk or run straight at that wall and you will get on the platform."

I look at her in shock. She's telling me to run straight at a brick wall to get on a magical platform to get on a magical train that will lead me to a magical school for me to learn magic? This is all crazy.

"Fred, you go first." The woman says, she must've noticed my confusion. Two twins standing next to each other look at her.

"I'm not Fred! He is. Seriously woman. You call yourself our mother." The twin apparently not Fred says.

"Oh, sorry George. Go on Fred."

"I'm only pulling your leg. I am Fred." Fred turns and runs towards the barrier that says Platform 9. Right when he is about it hit it, he disappears.

"You go next dear." She says to me after rolling her eyes at Fred. I take a deep breath and start to push my trunk in the direction of the barrier. I shut my eyes just as we are about to make impact with the wall, but it doesn't come. I open my eyes to see a Platform full of witches and wizards and a train that says Hogwarts Express.

"Wow." I whisper to myself. It is amazing. These are all people like me. I can't believe it. I drop my trunk off with Hedwig, the owl Hagrid got me for my birthday, and I find an empty compartment in the train. A few minutes later, Ron walks to the doorway.

"Mind if I sit here? Every where else is full." He asks.

"Come in." I say.

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley." He tells me.

"I'm Harry Potter." I reply.

"No way!" I look at him confused. "How did you survive? Do you really have the scar?"

"What this?" I ask as I push back my hair to reveal the lightning bolt-shaped scar on my forehead.

"Wicked." Ron says in amazement. "So, are you ready for Hogwarts?"

Tobias-

I left for Kings Cross before Marcus woke up this morning. I walked to the station and was there an hour early. I walk through the barrier to Platform 9 and 3/4 to wait for my friends, Zeke and Shauna, who are in my year in Dauntless. Zeke's younger brother, Uriah is starting his first year today. After about 45 minutes of sitting there alone, Zeke and Uriah show up.

"Hey Four!" Zeke yells when he sees me. I'm glad he called me Four. He's the only one who knows my real name.

"Hey Zeke! Where's Shauna?" Zeke shrugs. "You're supposed to be her boyfriend. How do you not know where she is?" I ask in disbelief. Zeke shrugs again. I shake my head and turn to Uriah. "Hey little Zeke. You ready for Dauntless?"

"Don't call me little Zeke. It's offensive to be compared to him."

"I'm right here!" Zeke exclaims, pretending to be hurt.

"Fine." I ignore Zeke. "Hey mini Shauna's boyfriend. You ready for Dauntless?" I smile at the annoyed look on Uriah's face.

"I'm going to just pretend you didn't say that-"

"Or what? I've been in Dauntless for two years. I'm really good with spells too. I've almost got a patronus perfected. What can you do? I can call you little Zeke if I want."

"Fine but how do you even know I'll get into Dauntless?"

"Oh please. If you're related to Zeke, you're a Dauntless."

"I hate to break this fight about me," Zeke interrupts. "But we better go. Shauna is over there and we have to load our trunks. Looks like you already have."

I shrug and turn away. I'm walking to an empty compartment on the train when someone runs into me. I turn around.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" She asks. She is very small. She's wearing baggy Abnegation clothes with her hair tied back in a tight bun the way all Abnegation do. She's different from the rest of them though. She's beautiful.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"Umm I'm fine. Bye!" She runs off nervously. I watch her leave before I turn into the empty compartment next to me. Zeke, Shauna, and Uriah soon file in after me. I sit next to the open door, my claustrophobia taking over. Zeke tosses a few Chocolate Covered Frogs and some Cauldron Cakes which taste exactly like the Gryffindor Cake from the houses back home. It's incredible chocolate cake and it's the best things I've ever tasted. I open a chocolate frog and look at the card.

"My 50th Dumbledore." I moan. "Anyone want it?" I hand it to Uriah before anyone has a chance to even say something.

Tris-

I eat my plain breakfast of oatmeal with Caleb. I'm dressed in my grey robes, that hopefully will be changed today.

"You ready to go Beatrice?" Caleb asks as he puts his empty bowl in the sink.

"I was born ready." My mother comes downstairs and she drives us to Kings Cross.

"Your father told me to wish you good luck and to have a good year. He had to be at work early today." She says. My father works in the muggle artifact department in the Ministry Of Magic alongside Arthur Weasley. "I'm going to miss you kids. I'll love you no matter what faction you get put in." She gives each of us a hug, which surprised me. Abnegation avoid contact with other people as much as possible.

"Bye mom. We'll see you at Christmas." Caleb and I walk onto the train. As I look for an empty compartment, I run into someone.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I ask quickly. I look up at him. He has beautiful dark blue eyes and dark brown hair. He's very tall, so he must be in at least Fourth Year.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

I don't know how to reply. Living in an Abnegation family, you could never talk about yourself. "Umm I'm fine. Bye!" I run off and go into an empty compartment. I'm shortly followed by a tall girl with dark brown hair and a guy with blonde hair.

"Hi! I'm Christina. This is my boyfriend, Will." She motions to the blonde hair guy. "Do you mind if we sit here?"

"Oh course. I'm Be-" I cut myself off. I don't want to be Beatrice anymore. "Tris."

"Hi Tris." Will says.

"What faction are you guys hoping to get?" Christina asks. "I want Dauntless. My parents are from Candor and honesty really isn't my thing."

"Dauntless. Jumping off moving trains. Fun stuff." Will replies.

"I don't really know. I just can't stay in Abnegation. Ive never been selfless enough. 16 years of trying and I can't. I guess Dauntless would be fun."

"If we both get Dauntless," Christina says to me. "We would be great friends. First we would obviously need a shopping trip, and then we could get our hair done, and..."

I zone out and smile. This might finally be the place where I make some friends.

Ron-

After a hurried morning to make it to the platform in time, I find myself sitting in the same compartment as Harry Potter. A woman comes by with a cart of snacks- cauldron cakes, chocolate frogs, every flavor beans.

"Would you like to buy anything off the cart?" She asks.

I hold up my sandwich that my mom packed me. "I'm good."

Harry's eyes widen. "Well take the lot of it." He pulls a bag of more gold then I have ever seen out of his pocket. He hands it to the woman and takes his food. "Here. Have some." Harry pushes some cauldron cakes at me.

"Thanks." He picked up a chocolate frog.

"These aren't real frogs are they?" Harry asks as his frog hops out the window.

"Unlucky one. And to answer your question, No. It's the card you're looking for anyway."

Harry picks up his card. "I've got Dumbledore."

"I've got hundreds of him. You should start to collect them."

Scabbers, my rat currently has his face in a wrapper. I pull him out.

"He's already fat enough." I moan. Harry laughs. This is going to be a fun year.

Hermione-

I sit alone in a compartment with one of my new books, Hogwarts: A History. It has very interesting facts about my new school. I'm so very interested in my book I almost don't notice a boy standing outside my compartment.

"Hi. I'm Neville. Have you seen a toad anywhere? His name is Trevor and it seems I lost him."

"I haven't seen him but I will certainly help you look." I put down my book and follow Neville out of the compartment. "I'll look to the compartments on the left. You can look on the right. Okay?"

"Okay." **(A/N hehe anyone catch the TFIOS reference? Let's just say NOT OKAY GUS. NOT OKAY)**

We part and I go to the compartments asking the people in them if they have seen a toad. No one has. I go into one compartment where two boys, one with black hair, and one with bright red hair, are sitting surrounded in food wrappers and the red haired one has his wand out.

"Excuse me, have any of you seen a toad?"

"No." The red haired boy says.

"Oh you're doing magic? Let's see then."

He takes his eat in his hand and says a most likely made up spell. It doesn't work, shocker their.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? It's not very good, is it?"

"If you're so great, let's see you try."

I walk over and sit I front of the black haired boy. He has broken glasses. I take out my wand and point it at the glasses. "Oculus, repairo." The glasses instantly fix themselves. The boy takes them off and looks at them. "You're Harry Potter!" I notice.

"Yes. How did you do that?" He asks, still admiring his glasses.

"I've been practicing some spells. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter."

"I'm Ron Weasley." The red haired boy says.

"I better get going. You two should change into your robes. I expect well be arriving soon." I turn and walk out of the compartment and go into the next asking about the toad.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- here we finally have chapter 3. It feels like I was working on this chapter four forever. I don't know why it took so long. **

**Will almost 2,000 words (without A/N's) make up for such a long wait? **

**I hope so. **

**Ill try try to have chapter Tobias up faster. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything mentioned in this chapter. **

**Harry-**

The train stops and I look out the window. I see Hagrid standing alongside the tracks. I smile and Ron and I run off the train.

"Firs yers over her'! Firs yers over her'!" Hagrid calls.

All of the other 16 year olds and I go over to where Hagrid is.

"All right there Harry?" He ask. I smile and nod.

We all follow Hagrid into boats that cross the lake. I'm in a boat with Ron, Hermione, and a boy named Neville.

My first sight of Hogwarts takes my breath away.

It is amazing.

"Woah." Ron's voice says next to me.

"Woah is right." I reply.

Soon enough, the boats arrive at the end of the lake and we all get out and walk to the school. The inside of the school is even more impressive. Moving and talking paintings cover the walls and moving staircases can take you anywhere in the castle. A witch meets Hagrid and starts talking to him. She is holding an old hat so dirty, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon wouldn't even let it inside their house. I think I heard Hagrid call her Professor McGonagall. A minute later, Hagrid leaves and McGonagall turns to us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts everybody. I am about to take you to the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your house, Erudite, Abnegation, Amity, Candor, or my very own, Dauntless. It is simple to get chosen. This hat will tell you where you belong and you cut your hand and drip your blood into the house bowl. You then go sit at your new house table and when everyone has chosen, the feast will begin. Now follow me." McGonagall motions for us to follow her into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall is the best name for it. It is a huge room with 5 long tables, one for each house. The table all the way on the right is black and everyone sitting there is wearing black. The table next to it is blue with all students wearing blue at it. Next to that in the middle, a black and white table with people wearing black and white are sitting. Next to that, an all grey table with students wearing plain grey clothes are there. The table all the way on the left have a bunch of students wearing red and yellow at a red and yellow table. Everyone there all have smiles on their faces.

McGonagall leads us to the front of the Great Hall and places the old hat on a stool. She starts calling names out.

"Black, Susan." Is called.

"ABNEGATION!" The hat yells. The girl wearing grey takes the knife and cuts her hand. Her blood drips on the Abnegation stones and she goes to sit at the table of people wearing grey who are clapping quietly and politely.

The choosing has begun.

**Tobias-**

I climb in the carriage with Zeke and Shauna and the thesterals take us to the school. I am the only one of my few friends who can see the thesterals. I'm the only one out of them who have witnessed death. It was my mother. I watched my father, no, he's not my father. I watched Marcus beat her to death. After that, I became his punching bag. It's only a matter of time before I end up with the same fate as her.

"Four! You in there?" Zeke claps in my face, snapping me out of my daze.

"Yeah. What?"

"Are you imagining those creatures pulling the carriages again?" Shauna asks, lacing her fingers with Zeke's. They got together over the summer. It took Zeke long enough to make a move. He's liked her ever since we started year one.

"They're real. They're called thesterals. I did research over the summer."

"Then why can't we see them?"

"You've never watched anyone die."

"And you have?" I nod. "Who?"

"My mother." I hope they don't continue with the conversation.

"How'd she die? Isn't she a muggle?" Zeke asks.

"Yes, she was a muggle and I do not want to talk about that." Shauna nods and Zeke goes to say something else, but Shauna cuts him off with a kiss. He deepens the kiss. It sickens me.

"Get a room." I snap. They break apart.

We ride in silence to the castle. Once we are there, the choosing starts. I only pay attention to who joins Dauntless. I also watch the new initiates. I notice the girl I ran into on the train. She is standing next to an Abnegation boy. When "Prior, Caleb." is called, she hugs him, sending jealousy through me. Why am I jealous? I don't even know her!

"ERUDITE!" The hat yells. The boy cuts his palm and his blood dyes the water a darker shade of pink.

"Prior, Beatrice." I almost sigh in relief. He was her brother. Her name is Beatrice. It's a pretty name, but it doesn't suit her.

"DAUNTLESS!" The hat yells. The entire Dauntless table erupts in cheers as Beatrice's blood sizzles on the coals. She comes over to the table and sits next to me.

"Hi, I'm Tris." She says.

I smile at her. "Welcome to Dauntless. I'm Four."

**Tris-**

When I sit down next to a guy in Dauntless, I turn to look at him. He is the guy I ran into on the train.

"Hi, I'm Tris." I tell him.

He smiles at me.

"Welcome to Dauntless. I'm Four." Weird name, but whatever.

I smile back at him and turn my attention back to the ceremony. I can't believe my selfless brother is Erudite.

When "Williams, William" and "Winters, Christina" get called, I hold my breath. They are both Dauntless. I let out a sigh of relief. My two friends are both in Dauntless with me.

Soon, the ceremony is over and I am sitting with Christina, Will, Four, and a few other people, I think they said their names are Shauna, Zeke, Zeke's brother Uriah, Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Yes, Harry Potter. The wizard who defeated the greatest dark wizard ever, He Who Must Not Be Named, when he was only one. I have always admired him, and now I am sitting next to him and talking to him. I am trying not to go into fangirl mode.

All of a sudden, food appears on the table. Circular wedges of meat on two slices of bread, sit on the table in front of me. I pick one up and pinch it between my fingers, trying to figure out what to think of it.

"It's beef." Four punches a bowl of red sauce over to me. "Put this on it. It'll taste better."

"You've seriously never had a hamburger before?" Christina asks in shock.

"No. Is that what it's called?" I ask.

"Abnegation eat plain food. Your parents were Stiffs?" Four asks.

"Yes and I would appreciate if you didn't call my parents Stiffs." I scowl at the insult the other wizards and witches use against Abnegation.

"Yeah? What are you going to do about that?" Four's hand clenches into a fist.

"Four, buddy? Stop." Zeke says. "She'll learn to respect her elders eventually."

Four raises his fist. I expect him to hit me, but instead, he punches Zeke in the jaw.

"DAMMIT FOUR!" He yells, grabbing his jaw.

"You know, Zeke, you're actually two months older than me." Four smirks. "Don't mess with me. Let that be a lesson to all of you."

"Why? It must just be because you're so approachable. You know, like a bed of nails." I say flatly.

Four looks me over, making me slightly uncomfortable. "Careful, Tris."

**Ron-**

I am relieved to be in Dauntless like the rest of my family. I feel like I would disappoint them if I got any other house. I just hope next year that Ginny will be able to join us in the craziness of Dauntless. Soon, the feast is over and my brother, Percy, one of the Dauntless Prefects, leads all of the Dauntless to the common room. He stops in front of a portrait of a fat lady on one of the largest, tallest towers in the castle.

"The password this year is 'pansycake'." At the sound of the word pansycake, the portrait of the fat lady swings open and all of the Dauntless run in. I look around, amazed. The main room, the Pit, they call it, is huge. It has shops and rock walls and training rooms and a tattoo parlor, and food. Another place for me to stuff my face! This is amazing.

"Listen up everyone!" Percy yells. "Common rooms set up the same as last year! 7th years on the top and 1st years on the bottom! Boys' dormitories are on the left as usual because ladies are always right!" Some people laugh, and some look offended. I smile and Harry and I run to the dormitory. It is a huge room with many four poster beds that we all claim. I get a bed next to Harry and Uriah. I unpack my trunk before going over to Harry, where he is finishing unpacking his trunk.

"Let's go get tattoos!" I exclaim. Harry smiles and grabs my arm. He drags me to the already busy tattoo parlor. We look around at designs for about 15 minutes before I decide on getting the Quiddich Goalposts on the back of my shoulder. Harry decides on a golden Snitch on his bicep that says 'James and Lily' on the inside.

"In honor of my parents." Harry explains. "My dad was seeker."

I nod and an older Dauntless woman with many tattoos and a name tag that says 'Tori' sits me down in the tattoo chair and starts my new tattoo.

**Hermione-**

I am sitting in my bed re reading Hogwarts: A History, when I keep getting distracted by Christina and Tris' laughs.

"Will you guys just shut up?" I ask.

Tris laughs again. "Loosen up, Hermione! Have some fun. That's what Dauntless is about, isn't it?"

"Yeah! We're talking about Tris' non existent love life, although I noticed Four was watching you at dinner tonight!" Christina wiggles her eyebrows at Tris.

"Shut up, Chris!" She exclaims. "I barley know Four and how could he like someone like me? I bet he has a girlfriend!"

"Hermione," Christina turns to me. "Wasn't Four watching her at the feast?"

I put down my book and look at Tris. "He was." I say calmly, but then let a smile slip onto my face. "You two are so perfect together! I totally ship you two." I squeal.

"I don't like him!" Tris exclaims, sounding annoyed.

"Hold up, Hermione, you're a fangirl too?" Christina is grinning from ear to ear.

I squeal again. "Yes!"

"What fandoms?"

"The Hunger Games, The Fault In Our Stars, The Mortal Instruments, Percy Jackson, and some other books without a fandom."

Christina squeals. "Me too!" She yells. "Everlark?"

I nod.

"Hazel and Gus?"

I nod again.

"Clace, Malec, and Sizzy?"

The smile on my face keeps growing.

"Percabeth?"

"Yes!"

Christina and I start to fangirl with each other, talking about our favorite books, authors, deaths we've cried over most, and favorite OTP's.

"It's not One True Pairing. It's One Thousand Pairings." I laugh at Christina.

"That is so true!"

We barley even notice when Tris gets up and leaves the dormitories.

"I hope she runs into Four out there." I whisper in Christina's ear.

"OH MY GODS YES!" She screams and we break out into another fit of laughter. It's good to have a fellow fangirl friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- hey guys! Finally an update! Took me long enough. **

**So, only 3 days until I see One Direction!**

**and yesterday I got a life sized cardboard cutout of Harry Potter/Dan Radcliffe. BE JEALOUS!**

**disclaimer- I don't own Divergent or Harry Potter or anything else mentioned that I didn't even notice I put in here. **

**Harry-**

_A bright green flash erupts my vision. _

_"No! Not Harry! Take me instead!" A female voice yells. _

_"Step aside, you silly girl!" A harsh voice snaps. I realize that it is Voldemort and my mother trying to protect me. _

_"Leave Harry! Take me instead!"'_

_"Avada Kedavra!" _

_A shriek fills the air and my mother's lifeless body falls to the floor next to me. Voldemort turns to face me. His face is deadly pale and he has to snakelike slits as nostrils. _

_"Avada-"_

"No!" I scream and I jump, realizing I am safe in the Dauntless dormitories. It is dark, but the faint gleam from the moon in the window shows Ron's face watching me.

"You alright, mate?" He asks.

"Yeah. Just a dream, right?"

I shut my eyes and lay back down on my pillow, waiting for sleep to take me again.

When I wake up the next morning, I look at the clock. It says 7:30 AM. I jump out of bed, realizing I'm late for my first class at Hogwarts. I throw on my black robes and Dauntless tie that all of the students are required to wear for their houses and I run out to the Pit, where it is full of life. Ron walks over to me.

"What's up, mate? Why are you in such a hurry? You got a date you're missing?" He jokes.

"What?" I ask. "Aren't their classes today?"

"No." Ron shrugs. "They start tomorrow. Maybe you would know that if you were paying attention at the feast last night."

I shove Ron lightly. "Shut up."

He ignores me. "Anyway, were Dauntless. They don't expect us to show up to half the classes."

"Sorry." I roll my eyes. "It's not my fault my parents were murdered fifteen years ago."

"I never said it was." Ron smirks. "Do you want to come with me to play capture the flag? I invited Tris, and Hermione, she's really pretty, isn't she?, and Four, and Zeke, and Uriah, and Shauna, and now you."

I shrug. "Sure. Sounds like fun."

"Great! Meet us at the Pit in a half hour!" Ron runs off to do who knows what.

**Tobias-**

_My mother's limp body crumples to the ground at Marcus' feet. He has his belt in his right hand, and a knife in his left. My mother has a stab wound in her stomach and many belt lashes all over her bloody, beaten body. Marcus turns to me, smirking at his work. I start to step back, away from him. That was a mistake. Marcus throws the knife at me. I duck and it narrowly misses me. Marcus grips his belt tighter and kicks my mothers dead body over and walks slowly towards me. _

_"You're next, son." Marcus snarls. "You're next."_

I wake to someone screaming.

"FOUR!"

I quickly jump out of bed, expecting Marcus and the belt. Instead I see Zeke standing watching me. I'm safe at Hogwarts. I let out a sigh of relief.

"What's up man?" I ask.

"You were shaking and screaming in your sleep."

"I really have to talk to Dumbledore."

"About what? You weren't tortured by You Know Who too, were you?"

"Fifteen years later people are still afraid to say his name? A fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself." I know. Fearing Marcus' name only increases my fear for him. "You know what?" I walk out of the boys dormitories to the entrance of the Pit. I try not to look down. We are three stories up. I don't know how I'm going to live in seventh year when we are all of the seven stories high. I look straight ahead and shout at the top of my lungs, "LORD VOLDEMORT!"

I hear many collective gasps from many people in the Pit.

I turn back to Zeke. "There."

He is staring at me, wide eyed. I disappear back to my bed where I change into my Dauntless robes and get ready. After, I go into the Pit. And run into Ron, one of the first years I met last night at the feast.

"Hey, Four!" He says.

"Hi Ron." I reply.

"Do you want to play capture the flag with me and the others from the feast last night?"

I think for a second. "Sure."

"Great!" She walks past me, but not before whispering, "Tris'll be there." In my ear.

I stare at him, in shock. Why does he think I like Tris? I mean she is gorgeous, and has an great smile, and is just amazing, but that doesn't mean I like her, does it?

**Tris-**

I meet Ron, Harry, Hermione, Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Will, and Four in the Pit at 8:30 and we go off to the capture the flag game. Ron says that the Dauntless sneak into the Forbidden Forest and play capture the flag there. They even set up a whole park with a Ferris wheel and a carousel and supposedly, it's amazing.

Zeke leads us through the woods. He says that in the past two years, he comes here all the time.

"Welcome," he says. "To Navy Pier."

I look around and my jaw drops at the sight. A huge Ferris wheel stands in front of me. So does a whole amusement park. It's amazing. I look around and all of the other first years have the same reaction as me.

"We split into two teams." Zeke announces. "Four and I are team captains. Four, you are taking my pansycake little bro."

"I am not a bloody pansycake!" Uriah yells. We laugh.

"Yes you are." I whisper and he scowls at me.

"Okay. I'll take the pansycake. You pick now Zeke." Four says.

"Shauna."

"Tris." I'm in shock. Why would he pick me first?

"Harry."

"Christina."

"Hermione."

"Will."

"The last one is Ron, so he's with me." Four announces.

We all go to our sides. Four, Uriah, Christina, Will, and I. Four pulls out a neon orange flag that glows in the dark of the forest. Zeke has a neon green one.

"Let's hide it at the carousel." Will suggests.

We all agree and head over there. Everyone starts arguing so I zone them out and catch another sight at the Ferris wheel. I walk over there and begin to climb to get an advantage point when I hear a voice behind me.

"Tris."

I turn and see Four. "Yeah?"

"I came to see what you think you're doing."

"I came to get a good view point. I don't think I'm doing anything."

"I'm coming with."

"You don't need to. I'll be fine."

"Un doubtfully." I don't hear the sarcasm but it needs to be there. To him, I'm just a weak, pathetic, Stiff.

I ignore it and keep climbing.

**Ron-**

My team, Zeke, Shauna, Harry, Hermione, and I hide our flag and get it camouflaged by some trees. Zeke, Harry, and Shauna go for defense while Hermione and I stay for offense. We just sit in awkward silence, holding our paintball guns out, ready to shoot. It's pretty boring so far. We have nothing to do. Well, I have an idea. I'm just not sure if Hermione will like it.

**Hermione-**

I hear a gun drop. I jump and raise mine, higher, ready to shoot when I realize it was Ron's gun that dropped. I turn to him just as rough lips hit mine.

I kiss him back. My gun drops to the floor and I tangle my fingers in Ron's bright red hair. We deepen the kiss and don't even realize when someone comes up behind us.

"Oh my god! I don't think I will ever un see that!" We hear a voice yell and finally break apart. We look up to see Tris with her hands over her eyes, blindly stumbling around for our flag. I jump up and grab my gun just as Tris reaches our flag and waves it in the air.

"That's what happens when you're caught making out on the job." She smirks.

Ron leans over to my ear. "I regret nothing." He whispers.

"Neither do I." I whisper back before his lips meet mine again.


End file.
